


Blue

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: A dream, Gregs eyes, M/M, Mycroft imagines, Only the best for Greg, blue is the color, lying on a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Mycrofts dreams
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 28
Kudos: 48





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> short, short one written for a fiction writing class

It was late afternoon and both Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade of New Scotland Yard and Mycroft Holmes, special agent to the Queen, had been sitting for two hours in the policeman’s office. 

The conclusion of the latest murder case was being read out loud by the detective.

Mycroft, bored by the technicalities, dove into his mind to reenact his favorite fantasy.

Looking from high above, he observed Gregory lying nude on a four-poster bed.  
Cerulean blue silk sheets cradled his muscled body.  
The silk picked from the most excellent crop of silkworms in Japan and woven in one piece on a traditional old colonial handloom.  
The color celebrated the detectives’ radiant blue eyes.

Gregory’s head, his hair a mix of silver-grey, lay on two down pillows.  
The feathers from the plumpest ducks pulled at the height of growth.  
Each feather handpicked for the softest padding and flown in from New Zealand.  
/p>  
Dug from the silver mines of Mexico and crafted by Searle and Company in London, a necklace hung around his neck.  
Interlocking rings, their names engraved on the inside.

“Mycroft Holmes.” Gregory’s tender voice brought him out of his trance.

>  
Mycroft’s cheeks flushed, as he painfully crossed a leg, his frustration conspicuous.

The atmosphere tingled around the two men.

Gregory Lestrade cleared his throat, his voice breathy. “I have a bottle of wine at my flat, and my favorite color is blue.”


End file.
